KnockbackKyros
'KnockbackKyros / Knockback / Kyros' A calculating, mindless, and coldblooded robot who will do anything to achieve his goals. He is a robot designed to be smarter, faster, and more evil than everyone else on the server. With his intelligence and immorality, he has committed serious crimes but has made himself the most powerful and rich on the server. Atrocities Committed by KnockbackKyros # He has imprisoned villagers, demolished their village, and forced them to reproduce in order to gain riches from emerald trade. He has also persecuted hundreds of villagers due to their professions and unsatisfactory trades. # He has sacrificed thousands of iron golems to obtain unlimited amounts of iron. # He has suffocated a Wither under bedrock to obtain its star without giving it a fighting chance. # He has created a trap in the End dimension where millions of Endermen fall to their death every day so that he can obtain their pearls. The life of KnockbackKyros Background KnockbackKyros was a robot who has no emotions. He was born to survive and thrive amidst the harsh conditions of the three dimensions. He knows how to exploit resources available to him and take advantage of other characters on the server. This made him rich, but he was alone. There was no one to inherit his knowledge or wealth. He begun to experiment with dark magic... The birth of little_truffle During his explorations around the world, he has collected books from ancient strongholds, and these books contained the knowledge and wisdom that he needed, He learned how to use black magic to create a living creature, one that will inherit his legacy. One day, he finally collected all the resources he needed: a type of flower from the edge of the world, a tear from the ender dragon, and the important ingredient — a cake. He placed these ingredients on the ground and mixed them together, and immediately strong winds started to blow. A vortex of wind was created, blowing dust and dirt all over the place. No one could see what was happening at the center of the cyclone, but after the wind dissipated a cradle appeared, and within it lies little_truffle. Raising little_truffle Raising a human wasn't easy for Knockback. Knockback was evil and coldblooded, but little_truffle was a sweet little girl who knew nothing about the world. He taught her about his life's work. Unfortunately, Knockback believes that there is no perfection without hard work and discipline, and little_truffle has to start from the fundamentals. He made her farm in the fields since a young age and posed strict rules about farming. She had to farm crops in rows because it maximized crop yield. She would be punished if she trampled any farmland. He always overlooked her work and never gave any support or rewards. But deep down, he wanted her to be the best among all. He just didn't know how to express encouragement because he had no emotions. Appearances Season One Schwab * "Mining Trip" * "Playing TIC TAC TOE" * "End City Raid" * "Epic Mob Farm" Season One Jason * Unknow Accident (mentioned) Category:Characters